Celebrations
by tsunoiya
Summary: What happens when the Mikos, Duo, Quatre and Suboshi get together to go to the USA for the 4th of July? TheUSA is doomed.
1. Default Chapter

Celebrations  
  
By: Kitsune, Kai-chi, & Tsunoiya  
  
We, the Mikos, own the Mikos (Tsunoiya, Kai-chi and Tsurai). The dude who did FY owns Suboshi  
  
and the dude who did Gundam Wing owns Duo and Quatre  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the Fourth of July in the USA, and the Three Mikos decided to take a break from  
  
being in Japan. They wanted to join the celebrations, have some American food, and blow up  
  
some fireworks (especially Tsunoiya). Tsurai had called earlier and booked a flight to New York  
  
City for the three of them and their favorite guys. All six were very excited.  
  
3 Mikos: *group hug* We're very excited!!!  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Suboshi: *sweatdrop* We're excited, but not that excited...  
  
Tsunoiya: *tackles guys* Oh, don't be such party poopers!  
  
Duo: Ouch...  
  
Quatre: Owwie!  
  
Suboshi: *gasping for breath* Heavy...  
  
Kai-chi & Tsurai: *look at Tsunoiya and then at each other* Psycho.  
  
Tsunioya: Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!  
  
Suboshi: *still gasping* I wish she wasn't here... on me...  
  
Tsurai: *looks at Suboshi* Poor guy... *turns to Kai-chi* Think we should help him out?  
  
Kai-chi: *thinks a minute* Nah! He'll have to take it like a man!  
  
Suboshi: Help me... please!!!  
  
Duo: *smugly* Baby.  
  
Tsurai: Yes? *pounces on Duo's head* *he falls on the floor, face first*  
  
Duo: *muffled* Mmmmf mf nnnrffff mrmmmmrrrrrff!  
  
Quatre: What'd he say?  
  
Kai-chi: *folds arms* No idea.  
  
Tsunoiya: I think he said "Mmmmf mf nnnrffff mrmmmmrrrrrff!"  
  
Tsurai: *sweatdrops* Thanks for that, Tsunoiya...  
  
Tsunoiya: *gives all of them a peace sign* No prob!  
  
All: *sweatdrop* Ohmigod.  
  
Kai-chi: You know, we should pack for the trip.  
  
Tsunoiya and Tsurai: *hop up from the fallen guys* Great idea!  
  
They all walk into the Miko's room and start to pack.  
  
Duo: *holds up a thong from Tsurai's suitcase* Hey! What's this?  
  
Tsurai: Hey! That's mine! *grabs thong from Duo and throws it back in the suitcase*  
  
Duo: *starts singing off-key* Show me that thong, thong, thong, thong, thong!  
  
Tsurai: *throws a piece of sushi at Duo* Shut up! I'll show you later.  
  
Duo: *hugs Tsurai* WOW! You're the best babe!  
  
Tsurai: I know. *starts to make out with Duo*  
  
Kai-chi: *sweatdrop* How sweet... heh heh...  
  
Suboshi: *mumbles* I wish Tsunoiya was like that.  
  
Tsunoiya: *hears it* You JERK!!! *hits Suboshi with a giant yarn ball*  
  
Suboshi: *squashed under yarn ball* Well, this isn't so bad.  
  
Tsunoiya: *sits on top of yarn ball*  
  
Suboshi: Ouch!  
  
Tsunoiya: Well, I just can't sit here and watch this. *makes yarn ball dissapear and lands on  
  
Suboshi's back*  
  
Suboshi: *dazed* ...I don't want a tiger, mommy... *Suboshi passes out*  
  
Quatre & Kai-chi: *sweatdrop* Oh dear.  
  
Kai-chi: Um, Tsunoiya, don't you think that's a bit heartless?  
  
Tsunoiya: He'll survive. *wet, slobbery yarn balls appear in both hands* Take this! *throws yarn  
  
balls at Tsurai and Duo*  
  
Tsurai: *ducks as yarn ball flies over her head*  
  
Duo: *SPLAT* Owie!  
  
Tsurai: Oh no Duo-chan! *glomps Duo* Are you ok?  
  
Duo: I... hate... cats... *Duo passes out*  
  
Tsurai: *turns to Tsunoiya with mad expression* You bitch!  
  
Tsunoiya: *filing her nails* I know.  
  
Tsurai: I've had enough of you picking on men! *fireballs appear in her hands* Take this!!!  
  
*throws fireballs at Tsunoiya*  
  
Tsunoiya: *grabs Quatre and uses him as a shield*  
  
Kai-chi: *cries out* Quatre!!!!!  
  
Quatre: WWWAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *fireball hits Quatre and knocks him out*  
  
Tsunoiya: *drops Quatre* Ha! You missed me, Tsurai!  
  
Kai-chi: *runs over to Quatre* Quatre-san! Are you okay, Quatre?!  
  
Quatre: *groans*  
  
Kai-chi: *gets angry* Tsunoiya...  
  
Tsurai: *turns to Kai-chi* Lets get her!  
  
Kai-chi: My sentiments exactly.  
  
Tsurai: *raises hands into the air*  
  
Kai-chi: *jewel on forehead starts to glow*  
  
Tsurai: CELESTIAL CANNON!!!  
  
Kai-chi: ICE RHAPSODY!!!  
  
Tsunoiya: OH SHIT!!!  
  
A huge blast of purple light and sharp pieces of hail rained down upon Tsunoiya. Ha.  
  
When the light and smoke clears, Tsunoiya is black from the explosion and the top of her hair is  
  
on fire.  
  
Tsunoiya: *raises hand* I'm... okay! *falls down*  
  
Tsurai & Kai-chi: *hi-five each other* Yeah! We got her!  
  
Tsunoiya: *cough* damn... *cough* fairies... damn foxes... *cough* gimme a gun... need a  
  
gun...  
  
Quatre, Suboshi & Duo: *wake up* Wha happened?  
  
Tsurai: Duo koi! *glomps Duo*  
  
Kai-chi: *helps Quatre up* Are you alright?  
  
Quatre: *dusts himself off* Never better! *smiles cutely*  
  
Suboshi: That's not fair! They get their girls but when it comes my turn Tsunoiya isn't there.  
  
*pouts*  
  
Tsurai: *sigh* Awww... Suboshi... *drops Duo and hugs Suboshi*  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
Suboshi: *blush* Wha-what?  
  
Kai-chi: *sighs* Poor boy... I'll help him out. *jewel on forehead glows* RAIN DANCE!!!  
  
Rain poured down on the charred Tsunoiya and replenished her.  
  
Suboshi: Oh god. She's up.  
  
Tsurai: *stops hugging Suboshi* Your gal's up and runnin' again, Subie.  
  
Tsunoiya: *runs over to Tsurai and grabs Suboshi by his bandanna* Hey! MY Suboshi!  
  
Kai-chi: *sweatdrops* I feel even worse for him now...  
  
Tsurai: Well... we should get packing.  
  
All Others: Yeah. 


	2. Going to the airport

The six went to their respective rooms. The boys packed enough clothes for two days.  
  
The girls packed enough for two years. The guys all stared in awe at the habits of women.  
  
Duo: *to Suboshi* Why do they pack so much?  
  
Suboshi: *shrugs* Who knows?  
  
Quatre: They probably just want to look good for us!  
  
Duo: *thinks* Blondie has a point...  
  
3 Mikos: *burst out of rooms in beautiful outfits* We're ready!  
  
Duo, Quatre, & Suboshi: *dazzled* Oooh... pretty...  
  
Kai-chi & Tsurai: *blush* Thank you!  
  
Tsunoiya: I know I am!  
  
Duo, Quatre, & Suboshi: *sweatdrop* She ruined the moment...  
  
Tsurai: Alright, lets get outta here! Look out America, here we come!  
  
Duo: *sighs* My homeland is done for.  
  
The Three Mikos and their guys hopped into Tsurai's purple limousine and the driver,  
  
Pagan, (the Mikos had stolen him after beating Relena) took them to the airport.  
  
Tsunoiya: *bounces up and down* Oh wow! I've never been in an airport before!  
  
Kai-chi: *looks around* Me neither. What a strange place. *turns to Tsurai* Your human half's  
  
people are very different, Tsurai.  
  
Tsurai: *smiles* Well, humans can't fly like us!  
  
Tsunoiya: *bouncing back and forth in backround* I'm in an airport! An airport, an airport, I'm in  
  
an airport! Da-de-da-de, YEAH!  
  
Duo, Quatre, & Suboshi: *sweatdrop* O-kay...  
  
The six start walking to the gate but don't get to far before...  
  
Tsunoiya: LOOK!!! It's a GIFT SHOP!!! *runs over to the store* Awesome!  
  
All: *fall over* Oh dear.  
  
They all go into the store and the guys buy a few presents for their girls. Tsunoiya  
  
bounced all over the store, breaking everything in sight. Kai-chi payed the clerk for everything  
  
Tsunoiya broke.  
  
Kai-chi: I never thought that I'd be down to my last nickle and spending it on Tsunoiya. Bye bye  
  
money. *pouts*  
  
Tsunoiya: *bouncing around in backround* I'm in a gift shop! A gift shop, a gift shop, I'm in a  
  
gift shop! Da-de-da-de, YEAH!  
  
All: *sweatdrop* Weirdo.  
  
Tsurai: *holds a bag filled with gifts* I love you, Duo!  
  
Duo: *walks over to Kai-chi* We're both in the same financial situation now. *sweatdrops*  
  
Kai-chi: *sighs* Yeah.  
  
After leaving the gift shop, they all walked to the gate and Tsurai waited in line at the  
  
ticket counter. When it was her turn she paid and took the six tickets. She was rather reluctant  
  
about giving Tsunoiya hers, fearful of her reaction.  
  
Tsurai: *hands out tickets to others* Here.  
  
Tsunoiya: *bounces around after recieveing hers* A ticket, a ticket, I got a ticket! Da-de-da-de,  
  
YEAH!  
  
All: *sweatdrop* Oh god.  
  
After waiting a few minutes, They all boarded the plane. Kai-chi sat at the window next  
  
to Quatre, and Tsurai sat between Duo and Quatre. Suboshi took the window seat in the row  
  
behind them and Tsunoiya sat next to him. A stranger in a black suit sat next to Tsunoiya, and a  
  
familiar little boy sat next to him. The boy had his hair in a ponytail and was typing on a laptop  
  
computer.  
  
Kai-chi: *engaged in a deep conversation with Quatre* Oh, I think about that all the time...  
  
Quatre: *engaged in a deep conversation with Kai-chi* I enjoy that a lot, too...  
  
Tsurai: *yawns* This is boring.  
  
Duo: *yawns* Yeah. Wanna make out?  
  
Tsurai: Kay! *starts making out with Duo*  
  
Quatre & Kai-chi: *interuppted by kissing noises* *look at Tsurai and Duo* Wow... suck face!  
  
Suboshi: I'm sleepy... *falls asleep against the window*  
  
Tsunoiya: *bounces up and down in seat* I'm in an airplane, an airplane, an airplane! I'm in an  
  
airplane yes I am!  
  
Guy in Suit & Young Boy: *look at Tsunoiya* Psycho. 


	3. Who's driving this thing!

After everyone had gotten onto the plane, the pilot drove speedily down the runway and  
  
the plane took off. Tsunoiya had her normal reaction.  
  
Tsunoiya: *bounces in seat* I'm flyin' in the air, the air, the air!  
  
Suboshi: *talking in his sleep* ...Eat the flowerpots... zzzzzz...  
  
Duo: *is still making out with Tsurai*  
  
Tsurai: *is still making out with Duo*  
  
Kai-chi: *falls asleep against Quatre's chest* ...Zzzzzzz...  
  
Quatre: *is reading a book* Hmmm... interesting...  
  
Tsunoiya: *gets bored and looks around* *turns to the guy in the suit* Hey dude! Who are you?  
  
Guy in Suit: *startled* Wha? Oh, my name is Shartrune. Shartrune Dyani. *extends his hand*  
  
Tsunoiya: Tarshrune, I'm Tsunoiya! Tsunoiya Tenou! *grabs Shartrune's hand and shakes  
  
REALLY hard*  
  
Shartrune: Ow.  
  
Tsunoiya: *stands up and rips Tsurai away from Duo* Hey Tsurai!  
  
Tsurai: *angry* HEY!  
  
Duo: *suddenly finds himself making out with air* Huh?  
  
Tsunoiya: *not paying any attention* This guys name is Tarshrune! Isn't that weird!?  
  
Tsurai: *sweatdrops* Oy. *looks at Shartrune* Harpoon? What a strange name...  
  
Duo: *turns around in seat* Mushroom!? That is the dorkiest name I've ever heard, man!  
  
Tsurai: *looks from Shartrune to the familiar young boy next to him* AH! Chiriko! *leaps over the  
  
seat and glomps the poor boy*  
  
Chiriko: *smooshed in Tsurai's bosom* Can't... breathe... Tsurai...  
  
Tsurai: Oh sorry! *releases Chiriko* I'm just glad to see you! *goes and sits back in her seat*  
  
Tsunoiya: *excitedly grabs the sleeping Kai-chi and drags her over the seat* Wake up, Kai!  
  
Kai-chi: WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! What's going on!? *looks around* Oh... hi guys. Whats up,  
  
Chiriko?  
  
Quatre: *still reading his book* Hmmm... interesting...  
  
Kai-chi was just about to yell at Tsunoiya when the plane started doing flips and barrel  
  
rolls in midair. Naturally, this caused quite a ruckus.  
  
All: HOLY SHIT!!!  
  
Tsurai: WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!?!  
  
Chiriko: *grabs stomach* I feel sick!  
  
Tsunoiya: *clings to the top of her seat and her hair stands on end* MREOW?!?! *starts hissing*  
  
Suboshi: *still sleeping* ...Flowerpots... yummy... zzzz...  
  
Shartrune: *screeches when he sees Chiriko* GET THIS KID AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Kai-chi:*clings to Quatre* Quatre, I'm so scared! EEEK!!  
  
Quatre: *pats Kai-chi's head* It's ok Kai-chi. WHO THE HELL IS DRIVING THIS THING!?!  
  
Tsurai: *clinging to Duo, who is enjoying himself a lot* I'll check it out! *dissapears into foxhole*  
  
Duo: *having loads of fun* ROCK ON, MAN!!!  
  
Tsurai: *pops into pilot's cockpit* *looks at the pilot, who seems extremely familliar* HEERO?!?!  
  
What are you doing here you deranged lunatic?!?  
  
A pink private jet pulls up to the side of the Miko's plane with a young blode girl sticking  
  
her head out the window.  
  
All: RELENA?!?!?!?  
  
Relena: *yells out the window with a megaphone* HEEEEEEEEEEEROOO!!! Come back to me,  
  
Heero!!!  
  
Tsurai: *sweatdrops* Oh... now I get it! Faster, Heero!!!  
  
Heero: *speeds up plane* Mission accepted.  
  
All: WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Duo: *excited* YEEEEE-HAW!!!  
  
The Miko's plane outruns Relena's for a while, but then the bitch catches up.  
  
Relena: *yelling with megaphone* Surrender peacefully and hand over the Heero!!!  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops* Damn, she's worse than Oz!  
  
Tsurai: *looks at Heero* I feel sorry for you, man.  
  
Heero: *holds up a detonation switch*  
  
Tsurai: No, Heero! Don't do it! *closes her eyes and braces herself for an explosion*  
  
Heero: *Presses the button* *nothing happens*  
  
Tsurai: *opens eyes* Wha-what?  
  
Suddenly Wing Zero appears on the other side of the plane.  
  
Heero: *strikes a casual pose* That switch was just to call my gundam.  
  
Tsurai: *face turns red with anger* *grabs Heero's shirt and starts shaking him violently* WHO  
  
THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?! You almost gave me a heart attack!  
  
Wing Zero flew ahead of the two planes, turned around and aimed directly at Relena's  
  
pink plane.  
  
Heero: *puts the Mikos' plane on auto pilot and turns on the intercom* Attention everyone on the  
  
plane.  
  
Duo: *thinks a moment* Hey! That sounds like Heero!  
  
Heero: This is your captain speaking.  
  
Duo: *leaps up* AW HELL YES!  
  
Heero: To your left you can see a pink jet owned by Relena Peacecraft, to the front is Wing Zero  
  
with it's beam cannon locked onto her jet, and... *dramatic pause* In my hand is the switch to  
  
fire the cannon.  
  
Tsurai: *pushes Heero out of the way and grabs the intercom* So if you guys want to see Heero  
  
blow Relena up give a howl!  
  
All: *yelp with joy*  
  
Heero: Sionara, Relena. *presses switch* 


	4. The end of Relina, at least in this stor...

Wing Zero released the beam cannon and blew up Relena's jet.  
  
All: YYEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Tsunoiya: MREOW!!!  
  
Duo: HELL YEAH!!!  
  
Chiriko: *throws up all over Shartrune*  
  
All: Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww.  
  
Tsunoiya: I guess you're shit out of luck Tarshrune.  
  
Shartrune: My name is Shar... oh forget it.  
  
Tsurai: Wait everyone! Look down!  
  
All: *look out the widow to see Relena floating downward with a pink parachute on* Damn it!  
  
Kai-chi: Man, you think she could pick a different color besides pink.  
  
Tsunoiya: *wraps arm around Kai-chi's neck* The poor girl doesn't have the great fashion scense  
  
that I posess.  
  
Suboshi: *has stars in his eyes* That is so true.  
  
Quatre: *looks bored* Yeah right.  
  
Relena: I'll get you Heero and your little gundam...*piece of debris hits her parachute, slashing it  
  
to peices* ...tooooooooo!  
  
Heero: *not realising the intercom is still on* Go suck Trowa's dick.  
  
Tsunoiya: *angry* WHAT?!?  
  
Heero: *looks smug* Well, I think my life just got better.  
  
Tsunoiya: *balls fists* Guess again, spandex boy! *jumps to the front*  
  
Heero: *turns around to find Tsunoiya standing right infront of the exit with her eyes glowing  
  
red* Uh, Tsunoiya... hi.  
  
Tsunoiya: *glowers at Heero* I heard everything over the intercom. So, what was that about  
  
Trowa's weewee!?!  
  
Heero: Uh oh. *puts on a parachute and opens the window* Mission complete, tiger attacking,  
  
heading back to base.  
  
Heero jumped out the window but not before Tsunoiya ripped off his parachute. Heero,  
  
of course, called his gundam, hoppped into it, and flew off.  
  
Tsunoiya: *growls* Why that little... !!! *Tsurai stops Tsunoiya from jumping out of the window  
  
and going after Heero*  
  
Kai-chi: *walks thought the curtain* What in the world is going on around here?  
  
Tsurai: *struggles with Tsunoiya* Kai-chi! Help me with her!  
  
Kai-chi: Okay. *pulls out her harp* *calms Tsunoiya down with the music*  
  
Tsunoiya: *falls asleep* Zzzz... damn foxes... damn faires... damn g- boys... zzzz...  
  
Tsurai: *sighs* Dear god she's a handful!  
  
Kai-chi: *thinks* You demons are kinda a strange breed...  
  
Tsurai: *turns to Kai-chi* Us weird? Don't even get me started on your elven mating habits! Now  
  
THAT is some strange and freaky shit!  
  
Kai-chi: *blushes* Okay fine, Kit...  
  
Tsurai: Anyway, back to buisness! Who's gonna drive the plane?  
  
Duo: *bounces to the cockpit* I WILL!!! Lemme drive!!!  
  
All: OH GODS NO!!!  
  
Duo: *pouts* Fine. *goes and sits in his seat*  
  
Tsurai: Who else could drive this thing?  
  
Tsunoiya: *bounces up and down with joy* Oh, oh! Me, me, me!  
  
Tsurai: Oh hell no! Duo's better then you!  
  
Duo: *pops up again* Can I drive then?  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
Duo and Tsunoiya: Fine. *pouts*  
  
Tsunoiya: Then who are you gonna get to drive this pile of shit?  
  
Tsurai: *puts finger on bottom lip* I don't know.  
  
Kai-chi: Oh, you silly fox, stupid tiger! Quatre will drive!  
  
Tsurai: Oh yeah... Blondie... why didn't I think of that?  
  
Kai-chi: Quatre darling... come here a second!  
  
Quatre walked into the cockpit and took the pilots' seat without a word.  
  
Tsurai: Quatre, can you drive-  
  
Quatre: *takes the controls* One step ahead of you, Miss Tsurai. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Tsurai: *grins and ruffles Quatre's hair* You really are cute, Blondie. Now get to it!  
  
Kai-chi: *sniffle* Awwww! Kodak moment!  
  
Tsunoiya: *looks around* Bear? Where? Where is he, huh, huh, huh?!? I'll teach that bear a  
  
lesson or two!  
  
Kai-chi: *sweatdrops* Tsunoiya... *drags her out of the cockpit*  
  
Tsunoiya: *yelling* Where the hell is that bear?!?  
  
A couple minutes later....  
  
Kai-chi: *went back to sleeping* Zzzzzz.  
  
Suboshi: *went back to sleeping as well* Eat... flowerpots... yummy!  
  
Tsurai: *went back to making out with Duo*  
  
Duo: *went back to making out with Tsurai*  
  
Tsunioya: *went back to annoying Shartrune* Lookie, lookie, lookie Cartoon! Its land! *starts to  
  
yank on Shartrune's suit* We're flying over land, land, land, we're flying over land, yes we are!  
  
The plane started to shake and sway in the air.  
  
Tsunoiya: *to Tsurai* And you wouldn't let me drive!  
  
Tsurai: *runs to cockpit* Quatre! What the hells going on here?!?  
  
Quatre: *flips switches* Uh... Houston... we have a problem.  
  
Tsurai: *flips out* What?!? What kind of problem?  
  
Quatre: A very big one, Houston.  
  
Tsurai: That doesn't help any.  
  
Quatre: Sorry Houston.  
  
Tsurai: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Yes Houston?  
  
Tsurai: *hits him on head* Shut up and stop calling me that!  
  
Quatre: Right.  
  
Tsurai: Um... so, what was the problem?  
  
Quatre: Well, you see...  
  
Tsunoiya: Has any one relized that we are doing a nose dive towards land?!?  
  
Quatre: *scratches head* Um... actually no. I didn't. How bout you Tsurai?  
  
Tsunoiya and Tsurai: *face-vault* True blonde.  
  
In the back....  
  
Chiriko: Ohhh. I feel sick. *throws up on Shartrune again*  
  
Shartrune: *sticks out tounge* Blaaa.  
  
Suboshi: *still sleeping* Ahhh! The flowerpots... coming to eat me! 


End file.
